Némésion
by MathBeth
Summary: AU- Je m'appelle Newt, et je suis désormais lié à un Démon nommé Thomas qui m'a fait revivre pour me venger de ceux qui ont causé mon suicide. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu quand les sentiments prennent une place dans un contrat, encore moins le nôtre.
1. Chapter 1

Ce qui craint le plus dans le fait de mourir, ce n'est pas la douleur. Ce n'est pas non plus de sentir la vie peu à peu s'échapper de notre corps, de se sentir partir. Ce n'est pas de se demander ce qu'il y aura après, ni ce qu'il adviendra de nos proches, même si c'est assez inquiétant. Ce qui craint, dans le foutu fait de mourir, c'est de se dire « Voilà, c'est la fin ». Comme si c'était anodin, comme si ça nous arrivait tous les jours, ce qui au fond n'est pas vraiment faux, la mort arrive tous les jours sur Terre.

Je ne vais pas mentir et dire que ce n'était pas mon idée de mourir en cet instant, parce que ce serait malhonnête. Je l'ai voulu, et je me félicitais d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps avant. La vie que je menais était merdique, mes foutus parents passaient bien trop de temps à se cacher leurs secrets inavouables plutôt que de m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Des amis ? Les seuls amis que je n'avais jamais eus étaient mes animaux de compagnie. Grande amitié, très pratique pour obtenir des conseils et un réconfort vocal.  
La classe ne me manquerait pas, m'étais-je dit en avalant une première pilule, « je crois même que c'est ce qui me manquera le moins. ». En effet, quand on passe le plus clair de son temps à stresser , à chercher une issue stratégique pour ne pas tomber sur les gros durs de l'établissement et se faire casser la gueule, ce n'est pas vraiment un havre de paix pour l'esprit, d'aller en classe.  
Et ce foutu lycée, lui non plus ne me manquerait pas, avais-je continué en prenant une seconde gélule rose pâle, l'avalant aussi facilement qu'une boulette de mie de pain. Avec ses murs trop blancs, ses halls trop sinistres, ses toilettes taguées « Newt suce la queue de tous les Blocards ! » , ce n'est pas un paradis sur terre, je me demandais encore comment j'avais supporté cela aussi longtemps.  
Et cette foutue maison, je n'en pouvais plus, avais-je renchérit en avalant un autre comprimé, celui-ci étant plus compliqué à ingérer. Elle me donnait envie de me prendre partout où je savais que je ne pourrais redescendre seul. Elle me donnait la gerbe, me rendait psychotique. Je me rappelais encore les crises d'angoisses que j'avais eu dans la salle de bains, enfermé à double tour avec le grand père qui tambourinait pour que je le laisse entrer et me frapper encore parce que je « ne respecte pas notre fière Nation Américaine » ces nuits à pleurer dans mon lit, totalement perdu par rapport à qui j'étais réellement, si les rumeurs qui courraient sur moi au lycée n'étaient pas, en fin de compte, fondées cette fois où j'ai surpris mon père dans son lit en compagnie d'un étrangère quand j'étais petit, je m'en rappelle encore, un souvenir vif et aussi tranchant qu'un couteau. Définitivement, cette foutu maison était bonne à brûler, un feud e joie représentant mon enfance perdue à me mentir, à mentir à tout mon entourage.  
Le voisin aussi, je voulais le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il en saigne ! me criais-je mentalement en assimilant encore une pilule dans mon organisme, commençant à sentir les effets des autres, un simple tremblement dans mon cerveau déjà malade. Ce petit enfoiré m'a rendu fou amoureux de lui, a osé me faire croire qu'une amitié, voir plus, serait possible. On avait été au même collège, on était restés ensemble au début du lycée, le seul ami dont je puisse me rappeler. Mais comme les choses n'ont jamais tourné comme je l'espérais, je suis tombé amoureux de lui, et j'ai essayé de l'embrasser un soir où on se promenait dans le parc près de chez moi (d'ailleurs, lui aussi me fout la gerbe avec ses junkies qui se cachent là bas pour ne pas se faire attraper la poudre au nez ou la seringue dans le bras, je rêve qu'ils soient retrouvés par une police, ou une morgue et ses gamins transpirant le bonheur et la glace au chocolat de tous les pores, l'avenir les important peu. Comment peuvent-ils être aussi insouciants ?).  
Et le psychiatre, cette personne apathique et économisant chaque mot comme les sous qu'il amasse à chacune de mes visites, ajoutai-je en finissant par prendre trois pilules d'un coup, un sourire amer désormais présent sur mes lèvres trempées par l'eau que je n'arrêtais plus d'avaler. Je n'avais fait que lui mentir, accumuler les belles histoires pour qu'il puisse me fournir ces cachets « pour apaiser ma conscience » comme on offre des friandises à un chien accomplissant ce qu'on lui demande. Au final, quelle ironique que quelque chose sensé m'aider à aller mieux soit mon bourreau.

Je mène donc la vie de rêve de l'adolescent lambda, celle rêvée par tous ceux de mon âge. Je n'ai même pas pu finir ma lettre de suicide, de toute façon je n'avais rien à dire. **Rien. Nada.** Ma vie était aussi vide que mon cœur à ce moment. Je n'avais aucune parole qui transcenderai l'histoire de l'humanité, aucune leçon à donner aux personnes incompréhensives, des histoires comme la mienne arrivent tous les jours, j'étais un enfant suicidaire horriblement banal. Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée que je m'étais laissé emporter par la sensation engourdissante de la mort, le flot incessant de phrases bredouillantes dans mon esprit cessant soudainement, et tous mes organes suivant le mouvement.

Je n'eus même pas besoin d'ouvrir mes yeux, apparemment ils l'étaient déjà quand je repris conscience. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être dans un endroit particulier, à un moment défini. Je m'étais souvent questionné sur comment était la Mort, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle soit aussi sombre, donnant une sensation de flottement paisible dans un néant complet. J'avais seulement l'impression de flotter dans un espace noir, seul. Mais, malgré le manque de présence autour de moi, je sentais bel et bien deux grands yeux me fixer depuis mon arrivée. Moi qui avais toujours été athée, je me surpris à redouter la présence d'un Dieu, d'un juge de l'au delà. Je n'osai pas me retourner et faire face à la Chose derrière moi, et Elle sembla le comprendre, car elle vint d'elle-même à ma rencontre.  
« Alors comme ça, la mort semble bien plus douce qu'une vie complète ? »  
Cette voix n'avait rien d'apaisante, ni de sereine et douce comme les cours de religion s'obstinaient à affirmer. Elle était rayée, grésillante comme une vieille radio, et très inquiétante. Mais également moqueuse, et cela ne me plut pas du tout, je trouvai cette attitude irrespectueuse, même venant d'un être potentiellement supérieur.  
« Est-ce que mon existence est assez merdique pour me faire endurer la moquerie jusqu'ici ? demandai-je, irrité.  
-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris où tu étais, ni à qui tu t'adressais, la voix avait perdu tout son humour d'un coup, et cette constatation m'emplit d'un froid d'effroi, mais je ne perdis pas mon courage, je n'avais plus rien à perdre.  
-Et bien dans ce cas je suis curieux d'apprendre tout cela. »  
La voix ricana, et un mouvement se fit sentir derrière mon dos. Une ombre opaque se déplaça à ma droite, venant se placer devant moi. Elle prit une forme qu'elle s'appliqua à développer, et bientôt se dressa une créature inhumaine devant moi. Elle avait une tête en forme de crâne animal, deux gigantesques cornes se rebiquant dans son dos, qui, lui, laissait apparaître une colonne vertébrale pointue qui s'allongeait en forme de queue battante à la base de ses reins. Elle semblait être nue, mais pourtant n'avait besoin d'habits. Tout son corps était presque squelettique, et sa posture me fit penser à un prédateur en cage, négligé par ses geôliers.  
« Je suis le Némésion, et tu es ici en ma demeure, le Grand Tribunal. »  
Mes yeux étaient écarquillés devant ce qui m'était présenté, et bientôt je vis d'autres ombres se mouvoir, et créer d'autres entités, toutes différentes mais aussi hideuses que celle devant moi.  
« Nous sommes des Démons, et nous concluons des pactes avec vous, mortels. Nous sommes le stade juste avant la Mort, la vraie.  
-Des marchands ambulants, quoi, ironisai-je.  
-S'il t'es plus aisé de voir les choses ainsi. »  
La bête sembla esquisser un sourire, et des dents d'une blancheur et d'une cruauté extrême firent leur apparition. Je me demandai de plus en plus si je n'étais pas en train de délirer avant de mourir, mais je ne me sentais pas de questionner le soi-disant Démon.  
« J'ai pu t'observer quelques temps, Newt Isaacson. Tu es quelqu'un de très peu fortuné. Je crois bien que tu aurais besoin de nos services. Ou, du moins, du mien.  
-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, et je pense que, malgré tout, il soit un peu trop tard pour marchander ma vie, vu que je viens de crever ! Malgré mes efforts pour détourner les yeux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de retirer mon regard de celui, vide, du dénommé Némésion.  
-Tu n'es pas tout à fait mort. Tu ne le seras que quand la Mort elle-même t'offrira son baiser et seulement à ce moment tu pourras t'en aller vers l'au-delà. Cependant, tu es ici, avec nous, et nous avons une offre à te faire. Du moins, j'en ai une.  
-…D'accord, tout à fait rassurant. Je vais me faire embrasser par une gonzesse de la mort, et toi tu vends ton corps contre je ne sais quoi. Merveilleux, le délire de tout foutu ado dépressif. Je nage en plein délire.  
-Tu ne comprends décidément pas à qui tu t'adresses, jeune homme. Mon véritable nom, avant que je ne devienne Némésion, est Thomas. Je suis un Démon, je scelle donc des pactes avec des humains dans ton genre, qui n'ont pas fini leur mission sur terre, ni trouvé la force d'assouvir leur haine. Je peux les faire souffrir, Newt. Les faire souffrir pour tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait, tout. Il ne te suffit que d'un mot, et je suis tiens. »  
Je regardai la chose avec incrédulité, partagé entre la curiosité et le dégoût. Quelle sorte de rêve était-ce ? Faisait-on tous ça avant la mort ?  
« Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Ne veux-tu pas retourner là-bas et retenter ta chance, ce coup-ci avec des alliés ? Insista le monstre, les yeux vides semblant receler une soif impossible à étancher.  
-Comment saurais-je si vous êtes fiables ou non ? Je ne vous connais pas, et je suis sûrement en train de délirer là. Les démons n'existent pas. Il n'y a rien après la mort.  
-Tu es loin du délire, cher Newt. Et crois moi, ton âme est un bien qui me serait réellement précieux, alors tu peux compter sur moi, je suis fiable à cent pour cent, tu seras entre de bonnes mains avec moi. »  
Je réfléchis longuement, pesant le pour et le contre de l'offre. S'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, je n'avais rien à perdre. Néanmoins, si tout cela était bel et bien réel, je me retrouverais à nouveau dans mon monde, des médocs dans les veines et des ennemis à tous coins de rue, mon âme en solde pour des démons douteux. Mais, l'idée se faisait plus présente en moi. Au final, qu'avais-je à perdre ?  
« Si je dis oui, qu'adviendra-t-il de moi une fois que ma vengeance sera accomplie ? Demandai-je, toujours aussi méfiant envers les créatures autour de moi, les observant une à une du coin de l'œil, revenant toujours sur le plus bavard de tous, se tenant en face de moi, avec ses yeux affamés.  
-Alors je serai tien, et tu seras mien. Nous te laisserons dix ans, et… Tu verras bien après ce laps de temps. »  
Sa réponse ne m'éclairait absolument pas, et je ne fis que douter encore plus. Mais, au fond, qu'avais réellement à perdre ? Autant me venger une bonne fois pour toutes, et cela me parût réellement tentant.  
« J'accepte votre foutue offre. Mais je déciderai de tout ! je déclarai, la mâchoire serrée alors que je l'observai sourire de plus belle, ses dents dignes des plus grands prédateurs toutes sorties.  
-Bien entendu. »  
Il s'approcha de moi avec une certaine lascivité, et c'est alors qu'il changea complètement de forme, troquant son apparence monstrueuse contre une visage blanc, entouré par de fins cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés sur le haut du crâne, un sourire toujours peint sur des lèvres désormais droites et un peu bombées, et enfin je pus plonger mes yeux dans autre chose que deux trous noirs, désormais je fixais deux magnifiques iris bruns brillants d'une lueur cruelle.  
« Nous avons donc conclu un pacte ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, sûrement pour être sûr que je ne retournais pas en arrière. Sa voix avait également changé, et était plus masculine, et séductrice. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de moi, et je sentis une aura sombre s'emparer de nos deux corps, au milieu de cet éther.  
-J'accepte toujours. »  
Il n'hésita pas et posa lentement une main pâle sur ma joue, avant de pencher son visage vers le mien jusqu'à sceller nos lèvres dans un baiser insensible, et pourtant réveillant tous mes sens, tel un sapin dont les guirlandes avaient été enfin branchés, je sentis mon être reprendre vie, chaque membre sembler plus réel alors que le baiser s'approfondissait. Je revivais. Ce n'est qu'une fois que je me sentis chavirer à nouveau que j'entendis une voix hurler mon nom, et aperçus une silhouette encore plus noire que le noir lui-même courir vers nous, ce qui ressemblait à une main se tendre vers nous. Le démon me regardera, son sourire carnassier à nouveau présent, ses yeux se teintant d'une faible lueur écarlate, et ce fut la dernière chose que je vis de ce monde.  
**Il était déjà trop tard.  
**

Le réveil fut pénible. Un mal de crâne cinglant répandit en moi une vague de chaleur désagréable. J'essayai de bouger, mais chaque muscle était endolori et mon esprit vaporeux avait du mal à recoller les morceaux. Avais-je bu quelque chose la veille ? Pris trop de médicaments ? A cette simple question, tout me revint en mémoire, de la première pilule au baiser immatériel, ce qui eut pour effet de me glacer le sang, avant qu'une vague douloureuse vienne le réchauffer à nouveau. Une impression de déception s'empara de moi alors que je réalisai que je n'avais pas réussi, encore une fois. Je n'étais pas mort, j'étais encore sur cette foutue terre, entouré de ces foutus abrutis, tous aussi cons et aveugles les uns que les autres. Alors que j'ouvrai lentement les yeux, deux bras protecteurs m'entourèrent, et une pluie de baisers s'abattit sur mon visage encore engourdi. Une voix claire et tremblante envahit mes pensées, ma mère.

« Oh mon chéri, mon pauvre chéri ! Je suis tellement désolée si tu savais, je m'en veux tellement ! »  
Des larmes chaudes atterrirent sur mon visage, s'étalant au fur et à mesure qu'elle collait ses joues aux miennes dans un mouvement purement maternel et protecteur. Je me laissai doucement bercer par cette étreinte, essayant en vain de me rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle m'avait materné. Mon cœur se serra, et je me sentis mal à nouveau.  
« Maman, ma voix était rocailleuse, comme si je sortais d'un sommeil de plusieurs jours. Comment…  
-On est à l'hôpital, mon cœur. Tu as… tu t'es trompé de dosage, heureusement un de tes camarades de classes était venu te rendre visite et a vu que la porte était ouverte. Les médecins disent que c'est un miracle que tu soies encore en vie, tu en as tellement pris ! »  
C'était à ne plus rien comprendre. Un camarade de classe, s'inquiéter pour moi ? Je ris mentalement à l'idée qu'un de ces abrutis ne m'accorde le moindre intérêt. J'aurais bien voulu lui demander qui c'était, mais je n'avais pas assez de forces pour l'instant, donc je décidai de simplement hocher la tête avant de la baisser. Un silence oppressant s'installa entre nous, et je vis bien que ma mère essayait de le briser, ouvrant puis fermant alternativement la bouche comme une lampe qui a du mal à s'allumer, car il fallait bien que la discussion arrive un jour ou l'autre.  
« Tu sais… J'aimerais que tu m'en parles… J'ai lu cette lettre que tu as écrite mais, je ne comprends pas ce que…  
-J'ai voulu me tuer, répliquai-je sèchement, sans la moindre trace d'émotion dans la voix. Ce n'est pas la première fois, tu le sais.  
-Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à nouveau. Simplement décider de ne pas faire face à la moindre petite difficulté de la vie ? N'as –tu pas pensé à ce que ça me ferait ? Et à ton père, tu y as pensé ? Et à tes amis ?  
-Quels amis ? Quels amis ?!hurlai-je à présent. Oh, tu parles sûrement de ceux qui m'ont poussé à faire ça, ouais. Ceux qui me traitent comme un foutu tocard à longueur de journée, qui n'essayent pas d'avoir la moindre gentillesse envers moi ! Ou sinon c'est peut-être ceux qui me font tous ces bleus que je m'acharne à cacher, ceux qui mettent des insultes sur mon casier et m'enferment dans les toilettes, ces chers amis dont tu parles ! C'es vrai, une foutue vie de rêve ! Et il est clair que vous êtes vraiment là pour me soutenir. Une petite famille unie, avec un ado normal. »  
Ses yeux brillaient de fureur alors que je crachais mon venin sur elle. Tout ce temps passé à laisser ma haine fermenter, passer à un rouge sombre, à un goût âpre comme le vin, et voilà que tout retombait sur elle, la seule personne qui aurait pu, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, me soutenir. Mais j'étais tellement en colère, tellement excédé et épuisé que je n'en avais plus rien à faire.  
« Tu crois que c'est facile, Newt, de te voir te détruire avec ces médicaments que ton psy te prescrit ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de devoir te voir dans les nuages à chaque fois que je veux te parler ? Tu n'es jamais là, toi non plus. Physiquement, oui, mais mentalement tu es totalement ailleurs à cause des prescriptions. Je ne peux pas te parler, alors comment veux-tu que je t'aide ? Le travail c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour assurer que tu soies au moins à l'aise dans la solitude dans laquelle tu te terres dès que tu rentres !  
-Désolée maman, rétorquai-je avec une ironie acide dans mes mots. Mais on dirait bien que l'absence c'est de famille. »  
A peine eu-je fini ma phrase que je reçus une claque phénoménale dont la douleur agit comme un électrochoc qui m'assura que j'étais bien en vie à ce moment. Je portai ma main tremblante à ma joue, et sentis la chaleur du coup encore présente sur ma peau meurtrie.  
« Ne me parles plus jamais comme ça, Newt. Je ne cèderai pas sur le respect que tu me dois. Je t'aime, et je veux qu'on en parle, mais si tu continues à rejeter la faute sur les autres, tu n'auras jamais aucune chance d'aller mieux de toi-même. »  
Elle bougea lentement, et colla son front contre le mien, avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur le haut de mon crâne.  
« Repose-toi, je reviens dans quelques heures. Je t'aime, mon chéri, malgré ce que tu as l'air de penser de moi.  
-Ouais. »  
Elle se recula, une expression blessée au visage, et se tourna pour se diriger vers la porte. Alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil de la pièce, des mots trop longtemps enfouis au fond de moi sortirent, comme si toute la douleur tapie en moi venait de me sauter à la gorge comme un animal féroce et m'obligeait à vomir la vérité.  
« Je suis gay . »  
Elle ne répondit rien, ne se retourna même pas,et reprit son chemin quelques secondes après ma révélation.

Le monde ne tourne jamais réellement comme on le veut, et je me surpris à être déçu alors que je ne vis aucun signe du fameux « démon » à l'hôpital. Bientôt, je sortis de l'établissement pour rentrer chez moi, non sans avoir une liste de rendez-vous obligatoires à faire dans les prochains mois, avant de devoir reprendre les cours quelques jours plus tard, et être replongé dans le même enfer qu'avant.  
Ma mère n'avait pas mentionné ma confidence une seule fois, et mon père ne sembla pas au courant au cours de ses courtes visites dans ma chambre de soins. Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas ce que j'attendais de plus, j'avais ici la preuve pure et simple que j'avais déliré à cause des médicaments (auxquels j'étais désormais interdit d'accès) et que rien n'allait s'arranger. Je voyais déjà venir mon psychiatre avec ses questions redondantes sur ma vision de la mort, mes désirs de souffrance et j'en passe (à chaque fois je me retenais de dire que je projetais de me marier avec la mort tellement notre lien était fort, je savais qu'il prendrait ça au premier degré et que ce serait risquer gros pour un simple sarcasme) et je priais tous les jours pour retarder au plus l'échéance. Personne du lycée ne vint me voir, comme prévu. Je n'étais pas spécialement triste, je savais que personne ne m'aimait là-bas, et je le leur rendait bien.  
C'est la boule au ventre que je rentrais dans ma chambre, observant attentivement chaque mur, détaillant chaque poster d'artistes qui m'avaient autrefois inspirés. Une envie soudaine de les déchirer, de leur hurler leurs paroles en froissant leur visage me prit, mais je me restreins de tout accès de colère.  
Je posai le sac à dos contenant les affaires que ma mère m'avait apporté à l'hôpital sur mon lit en vrac, et m'assis à côté. Je lâchai un soupir las, cherchant à nouveau quelle excuse je pourrais sortir au lycée pour ne pas me faire suivre à la trace dans les couloirs.  
Le bruit de la porte d'entrée se refermant me tira de ma rêverie, et je compris que j'étais désormais seul dans la maison. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que ma mère était vraiment inconsciente de me laisser seule après ce que j'avais fait, mais je savais également que je n'avais pas la force de recommencer dans l'immédiat, et elle devait également s'en douter, ce n'était pas la première fois après tout.  
Je restai alors en silence dans cette chambre aux murs ternes, ne sachant ce que j'attendais vraiment. Je commençais à somnoler quand une mélodie débuta harmonieusement et de ce fait me fit sursauter, provenant d'en bas des escaliers. Au départ, je crus que le son venait d'un réveil de la maison, je me rendis vite compte qu'il n'y avait aucun grésillement dans la mélodie claire. C'était quelqu'un qui jouait au piano, chez moi. Mon père avait été un grand amateur de piano dans ses jeunes années, et avait toujours gardé son piano, prêt à l'emploi. Mais cela faisait des années qu'il ne jouait plus, et ma mère n'avait jamais su accorder une note avec une autre. L'angoisse monta vite en moi alors que je compris que quelqu'un s'était invité chez moi, et jouait en ce moment même une suite de notes régulières sur le piano de mon père. Je me levai et accourus jusqu'au bord de l'escalier, et essayai en suivant de descendre discrètement les marches en bois recouvertes de moquette rouge vif.  
Je me suis caché derrière le mur alors que la personne continuait son jeu comme si de rien était. Je risquai alors un œil vers le piano, et vis une nuque fine et dégagée de tout cheveu, courbée pour que la tête reliée soit face aux touches. Les cheveux bruns fins étaient soigneusement coiffés sans artifice, et se dressaient sur le haut du crâne de la personne. Un haut à capuche lavande recouvrait deux épaules larges, et on devinait les muscles rouler en-dessous alors que les bras bougeaient sur les touches blanches et noires.  
« Alors, Newt, tout va comme tu veux ? »  
La voix familière me glaça le sang. _Némésion._  
« Alors je n'ai pas déliré, la dernière fois… soufflai-je, abasourdi et tout à coup vraiment paniqué devant la créature surnaturelle.  
-Je suis vexé que tu n'aies pas véritablement cru en moi. Voyons, Newt, il faut vraiment faire attention à qui on vend son âme de nos jours. Cela peut être dangereux. Tu pourrais te retrouver dans des situations… Vraiment compromettantes. »  
Il avait appuyé ses derniers mots par un coup puissant sur le piano, faisant se répercuter un son inquiétant dans la pièce. J'étais désormais à découvert, et mes jambes tremblaient comme jamais. Que devais-je faire, fuir ou aller à la confrontation ? Hélas, je perdis trop de temps à réfléchir et cela laissa le temps au démon de se lever du banc de pianiste, et de s'approcher lentement de moi, s'arrêtant à peine à quelques centimètres de moi. Il arborait un sourire assuré, et ses deux grands yeux aux tons foncés brillaient d'une lueur sauvage qui me donna froid dans le dos. J'essayai de reculer, mais ce fut comme si mon corps était paralysé face à cet être, et cela ne fit qu'empirer quand il s'adressa à nouveau à moi, m'envoyant son souffle brûlant à la figure.  
« Je suis présent, tu es vivant, nous allons te venger. La vie n'est-elle pas magnifique ? J'ai dépêché d'autres démons pour me venir en aide, il faudrait tout de même garder une part de mystère dans nos agissements, et si je travaillais tout seul, le secret serait vite gâté.  
-Je ne crois pas que je veuille encore me venger. Vous ne m'avez même pas dit ce que vous projetiez de faire ! Et je ne sais pas si je veux encore vendre mon âme ! je maudis ma voix qui tremblait comme une feuille au vent.  
-Il n'est plus question de se rétracter, joli cœur. Non seulement tu as scellé un pacte avec moi, mais en plus ton âme est bien trop précieuse pour que j'y renonce aussi facilement. Je suis un démon, pas un de ces Saints qui font le mal au nom de bien. Je fais le mal parce que ça m'amuse de le faire. Alors c'est mort pour ton âme, chéri. Tu m'appartiens. Et de ce qu'on va faire d'eux, tu le sauras… en temps voulu. »  
Il passa une main sur mon visage, caressant lentement une ligne imaginaire sur ma joue. Un long frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale, mais je n'osai pas retirer cette main, de peur de représailles venant d'un démon.  
« J'ai tellement hâte que ton âme m'appartienne… » souffla le démon, sa voix teintée d'un appétit de prédateur.  
Ses yeux changèrent de couleur, un noir profond engloutit tout le blanc comme si une encre venait d'être versée dans ses orbites, et ses iris devinrent rouge sang, presque luisants. La peur se cramponna à mes organes, me donnant une affreuse envie de vomir, et tous mes sens me hurlèrent de courir loin de lui. Mais j'étais lié à lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je savais au fond de moi qu'il finirait par me retrouver si je courais, alors je tentai d'ignorer mon instinct, et ravalai mes larmes de frayeur.  
« Nous allons devenir très proches, Newt. Je sens que tu es plus courageux que certains autres. La partie n'en sera que plus drôle. »  
Je continuais obstinément à regarder ses deux orbes noires et rouges alors qu'il se pencha vers moi, et captura mes lèvres comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Le contact brûlant de ses lèvres contre les miennes agit comme un détonateur qui brisa toutes mes contraintes corporelles. J'abattis mes mains à plat sur lui et essaya de me débattre alors qu'il m'empoigna violement pour que je ne bouge pas. Il finit néanmoins par me lâcher et je reculai vivement, m'essuyant les lèvres avec force. Je le fusillai du regard alors qu'il me regardait avec son éternel air satisfait. Ses yeux redevinrent normaux, et il tourna les talons pour s'éloigner vers un autre couloir de ma maison. Au dernier instant, il se retourna vers moi et me souffla une dernière phrase avant de disparaître dans la pénombre du couloir.  
_Désormais, toi et moi sommes le Némésion, alors détends toi et profite._

_**Voilà voilà, le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction Newtmas ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette introduction et que vous allez également aimer suivre cette histoire, même si je prévois qu'elle soit assez sombre ^^  
N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce premier chapitre, et si vous souhaitez la suite ^o^  
Je vous aime toujours autant !  
Mathbeth~ **_


	2. Chapter 2

Mon retour au lycée incita diverses réactions, autant chez les élèves que chez les professeurs . Un silence de mort s'était installé lors de mon entrée en classe, et c'est tête baissée que je dus rejoindre ma place, à une table seule au fond de la classe.  
Des regards pour la plupart froids, mais pour certains compatissants et même soulagés croisèrent le mien alors que je gagnai mon siège, et le professeur décida de commencer son cours sans mentionner mon retour, ni la cause de mon absence. J'entendis tout de même des élèves diffuser des informations dans les rangs, certains allant jusqu'à dire des conneries qui ne tenaient absolument pas la route pour prétendre en savoir plus sur moi que les autres. Malheureusement, la plupart tenaient la majeure partie de la vérité sur mon absence, et je ne m'étonnai pas de savoir que Brenda, la fille de l'une des infirmières qui s'était occupée de moi, se faisait une joie de divulguer tout ce qu'elle savait. Après tout elle ne m'avait jamais aimé, j'aurais fait de même à sa place. Mais personne ne me posa directement la question, car personne ne m'aimait assez pour le faire, et c'était tant mieux dans un sens, je n'allais sûrement pas en parler avec eux.

L'heure passa horriblement lentement, et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement que j'accueillis la sonnerie de fin de l'heure. Je ramassai mes affaires en vitesse, et fus dans les premiers à quitter la classe devenue trop bruyante. Une heure de libre devant moi, je me dis que la librairie serait le meilleur endroit pour récupérer les cours que les professeurs avaient fournis à ma mère (qui avait bien insisté pour que je n'aie aucun retard dans mon apprentissage, « aucune excuse ! », je ne pouvais la blâmer elle n'était presque jamais là avant elle n'allait pas miraculeusement devenir la mère de l'année en quelques semaines.). Néanmoins, mes plans furent vite contrecarrés par une main puissante qui m'agrippa l'épaule, me faisant presque basculer en arrière.  
« Newt, c'est ça ? Désolé de t'avoir brusqué. »S'excusa une voix masculine. Je me retournai, la colère montant en moi devant tant de brusquerie, autant dans le geste de la personne que dans son débit de parole. Je reconnus assez vite Minho, un garçon de ma classe assez populaire qui faisait partie des coureurs athlétiques du lycée, les Blocards. C'était un jeune asiatique aux cheveux noirs corbeau, arborant constamment un air sérieux et concentré. Ses muscles étaient visibles sous sa chemise bleue à manches courtes, et de petites veines saillaient sur le bras qui tenait toujours mon épaule.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Minho ? lui demandai-je d'un ton las, peu enthousiaste d'entamer une conversation avec lui.  
-Savoir comment tu allais. Et m'excuser de la part de l'équipe. Enfin, je les ai pas vraiment consultés avant, mais je suis le représentant de l'équipe, leur maton. Donc je m'en carre un peu. Tu vas bien ?  
-Oh, bien sûr, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de ma vie ! ironisai-je, conscient du malaise de mon interlocuteur. Je crois que t'es déjà au courant de mon petit pépin, donc pourquoi tu demandes si je vais bien ? ça semple assez évident.  
-Peut-être que j'espérais qu'entre temps tu avais… Plus d'espoir ? »

Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps un rire tranchant, qui sortit tout droit du fond de ma gorge. Il n'avait rien de léger ni d'humoristique, c'était un rire cru et vide de toute joie, je me fis moi-même froid dans le dos. Il avait essayé de trouver les mots justes, et tout ce que je trouvais à faire c'était rire comme un sociopathe.  
« Espoir ? Le seul espoir que j'ai, c'est de me venger maintenant. »  
Je me retournai sans demander mon reste et recommençai à avancer, mais ce coup-ci en direction de la sortie du lycée. Minho ne sembla pas avoir comprit que la discussion était terminée car il me suivit, et recommença à parler, plus lentement cette fois.  
« Ecoute, je sais qu'ils ont fait les gros connards avec toi, et je m'en veux que tu te soies fait ça à cause de mon équipe. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention ni remarqué ce qu'ils faisaient en dehors des heures d'entraînement, mais ça ne se reproduira plus, si tu veux donne-moi les noms et je les vire de l'équipe.  
\- ça sera totalement inutile, ils me détesteront encore plus, et moi j'ai pas une équipe de gros baraqués derrière pour me soutenir s'ils venaient à me choper pour me tabasser dans un coin sombre.  
-Ils n'oseraient pas ! protesta désespérément Minho.  
-Tu n'as décidément pas vu les bleus dans mon dos et sur le reste de mon corps. Enfin, ricanai-je heureusement que tu ne els as pas vus, sinon cette conversation prendrait une tournure assez bizarre. »  
L'asiatique rougit et baissa les yeux, désemparé. Je me mis à me demander ce qu'il devait ressentir, lui. Se sentait-il coupable de mon sort ? Ou se sentait-il tout simplement mal parce qu'il n'avait pas su tenir son équipe alors qu'il était leur chef ? Avait-il peur des répercussions législatives, ou morales ? D'être traîné au tribunal par mes parents ou ne pas aller au paradis après la mort ?

« Vraiment Minho, lâche l'affaire. Je sais que j'aurai ma vengeance un de ces quatre, et je n'ai pas peur des conséquences de ça. Je l'aurai mérité… Ma voix était calme et plus douce qu'auparavant, et je me surpris d'aborder le pacte (sans qu'il n'en sache rien) avec autant d'aisance, et autant de sérénité quant au sort que le démon me réservait.  
-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?  
-Disons que je ne me trompe que rarement. »  
Nous étions désormais en dehors du lycée, et je me dirigeais vers un banc non loin du bâtiment, situé dans un petit parc aménagé par la commune pour que les élèves puissent manger le midi sans avoir à subir l'aspect « école » de l'établissement durant les repas. Il était petit, et quelques élèves étaient déjà installés pour profiter de l'air chaud coriace ces derniers mois, mais je repérai vite un endroit calme où je pourrais m'asseoir, priant pour que Minho me laisse enfin tranquille.  
« Tu sais, on pourrait devenir amis, si tu veux… marmonna finalement le brun timidement.  
-Amis ? Je m'arrêtai net, le regardant droit dans les yeux, désormais furieux de toutes les conneries qu'il débitait à la minute. Toi ? Le chef de l'équipe d'athlètes du lycée, autrement dit la superstar de ces lieux, et moi, la tapette ? woah, super team ! Préviens-moi quand ils feront un film sur notre vie.  
-Arrête, guignol. J'essaye d'être sympa là, j'ai envie d'être ton ami alors tu la fermes et t'accepte, c'est tout. T'as pas à être sur la défensive avec tout le monde, j'ai beau être dans leur équipe, je ne traîne pas avec eux le reste du temps.  
-Pauvre petit chou, m'amusai-je cruellement devant l'expression excédée de l'asiatique. Je suis donc la première personne qui te résiste ! Je rigole, fais ce que tu veux, mais j'ai des cours à rattraper. »  
Après avoir esquissé un faible sourire dans sa direction, je le vis se détendre et sourire à son tour, sa grimace plissant ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne forment que deux traits droits. Il s'installa avec moi sans un mot, et me proposa de l'aide pour les cours, que je balayai d'un rapide haussement d'épaules.

Il se trouva qu'en fin de compte Minho était un garçon très sympathique, bien qu'un peu brut et collant par moments. Il était passionné par la course, et critiquait allègrement les mauvaises manières de l'équipe, ne les trouvant pas assez productifs sur le terrain, et encore moins au sein de l'ensemble lycéen. Il aimait également beaucoup les jeux de stratégies, et se vantait d'être imbattable aux échecs, ce qui me poussa à le défier un de ces quatre, intrigué par cette lueur de compétition dans ses yeux foncés. Il était intelligent, à mon plus grand étonnement car il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être la personne la plus assidue de la classe. Mais je l'aimais bien, et pour un premier ami il faisait très bien l'affaire. Nous retournâmes en cours ensemble, et il ne sembla pas se soucier de Brenda ni des autres qui chuchotaient sur notre passage, il continua la discussion en se grattant absentement la tête avec son majeur, tic que j'avais repéré depuis qu'il s'était assit à côté de moi dans le parc.

Quand la pause de midi arriva, il m'invita à manger avec son groupe d'amis pour ne pas que je reste seul, et il m'assura encore une fois qu'aucun membre de l'équipe ne faisait partie de ses amis proches. Nous arrivâmes dans un coin un peu reculé du parc, où étaient assis un groupe de personnes gesticulantes et hilares, aux airs assez joyeux.  
« Hey, Minho ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramène, un petit nouveau ? beugla un garçon noir à la silhouette massive et aux lèvres bombées.  
\- Fry !Ouais, le petit nouveau ci-présent est un tocard de ma classe. Je vous présente Newt, acclamez-le parce qu'il a réussi à me supporter une heure entière ! »  
Un concert de cris en tous genres m'accueillirent au sein du groupe, et Minho me força gentiment à m'asseoir à ses côtés.  
La discussion battait déjà son plein, et Minho sembla remarquer quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un dans la bande.  
« Au fait, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des présentations à faire je crois ? Parce que je veux bien parler du p'tit blond, mais elle, c'est qui ? »  
Je tournai la tête vers la personne en question, et vit au passage que tout le monde la regardait. C'était une jeune fille brune aux yeux étonnement bleus, à la figure fine et assez maigrelette, tout en restant très féminine. Elle avait les lèvres couvertes d'un rouge vif, et ses yeux étaient tracés au crayon, rendant son regard encore plus profond.  
« Ah, Minho, Newt, je vous présente Teresa, fit un jeune blond au visage rond. Elle est nouvelle dans ma classe, son petit frère aussi est arrivé aujourd'hui apparemment.  
-Ah c'est bizarre, ricana le dénommé Fry, y'a aussi un nouveau dans notre classe, un brun, plutôt belle gueule pour un mec, avec un air du genre 'je sais ce que je fais'. Tu le connais Teresa ? C'est lui ton frère ? »  
La brune regarda tour à tour toutes les personnes de la petite assemblé, et finit par poser ses yeux clairs sur moi. C'est alors que je vis quelque chose changer dans son regard, quelque chose qui me glaça le sang, car je compris à ce moment là, et que j'avais déjà vu cette lueur dans d'autres yeux avant les siens. Elle étira un rictus qui tordit sa bouche, alors qu'elle déclara :  
« Absolument pas. »

« _J'ai dépêché d'autres démons pour me venir en aide_ » cette phrase, prononcé il y a quelques jours par Thomas tournait toujours en rond dans ma tête, comme une mélodie entraînante. J'avais bel et bien vu quelque chose changer dans le regard de Teresa, quelque chose que j'avais déjà vu dans les yeux de l'autre démon juste avant qu'ils ne se changent en perles rouges entourées d'une encre noire. Etait-elle cette fameuse aide dont il avait parlé ? Et ce fameux frère, était-ce également l'un des leurs ? Combien y en avait-il ?

Toutes ces questions fermentaient dans mon esprit alors que je me dirigeais vers l'autre salle de cours pour l'heure à venir. Je faillis rentrer dans plusieurs personnes au passage, me recevant quelques noms d'oiseaux, ou même des bousculades volontaires de la part de certains. Mais j'étais tellement habitué que quand quelqu'un me rentra concrètement dedans, je ne dis rien, baissa les yeux et me contenta de ramasser mes cahiers. En tournant lentement ma tête, je vis Minho au loin en train de discuter avec Fry, et mon estomac se crispa alors que je compris que personne n'allait pouvoir me venir en aide quand je vis une chaussure pleine de terre atterrir sur un de mes cahiers.  
« Alors, tapette, t'essaye absolument tout pour me tripoter hein. C'est con que tu te soies loupé, à moins que t'aies été trop faible pour y aller jusqu'au bout. »  
Cette voix. Alby. La cause de tout cet enfer que je devais vivre depuis mon entrée ici. Mon voisin.  
« Tu ne trouves rien à dire ou t'es trop concentré à me mater ? »  
Je fermai les yeux, retenant ma respiration. Si je comptais jusqu'à dix, peut-être finirait-il par partir et me laisser tranquille. Ou peut-être que mon cœur finirait par battre à nouveau normalement.  
« Je sais pas qui est la plus grosse folle entre toi et ta jambe. Tu boites toujours ? Que c'est con, la compétition est rude. »  
Il lança sa jambe dans mes côtes, pas assez fort pour me faire mal mais assez pour me faire tomber pathétiquement sur le sol, alors que j'étais encore accroupi. Minho n'arrivait toujours pas, et tout le monde avait l'habitude que l'on me traite ainsi, alors personne ne bougea. Je maudis pour la énième fois tous ces enculés.  
« Fils de pute, ta mère ne t'a pas appris à t'excuser ? Excuse-toi pour ce que tu es ! Allez ! »  
Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je n'en pouvais plus. Je ramassai une nouvelle fois mes cahiers, essuyant la terre restante sur celui où le pied d'Alby s'était déposé et me levai doucement, sentant ma jambe blessée trembler. Je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la bouche pour accéder à sa demande quand un bras fin s'enroula autour de mes épaules, et qu'une douce odeur indescriptible s'enveloppa autour de moi, comme un bouclier.

« Non, je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui devrais t'excuser, mon ami. Et c'est beau de traiter les gens de fils de pute quand c'est sa mère qui fait la ronde du quartier. D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas si bonne que ça, je suis déçu. Enfin, quand on a trois gosses après on devient un peu… flasque. »  
_Thomas._ Il était venu, il était bel et bien ici, je ne m'étais pas trompé sur Teresa.  
J'osai enfin regarder Alby, empli d'un sentiment de puissance, j'étais aussi vibrant que l'air autour du radiateur qu'était Thomas. Ce dernier commençait à bouillir de colère, et hurla avant de lancer son poing en direction du visage de Thomas qui ,lui, ne sourcilla. Alors que le poing se rapprochait de son visage, le démon leva son propre bras, et arrêta le coup comme s'il empêchait seulement une boulette de papier d'atterrir sur lui. Le bruit sourd des peaux s'entrechoquant créèrent comme une onde de silence parmi les élèves, et plus un bruit ne fut entendu durant de nombreuses secondes. Le démon regarda l'autre d'un air ennuyé et supérieur, et lui cracha les mots à la figure.  
« La prochaine fois que tu essayes de faire ça, je te brise le poing et tes petits amis là bas pourront jouer aux mikados avec ce qu'il restera de tes os. Fais attention, Alby. Je suis très imaginatif quand il s'agit de douleur. »

Un murmure se répandit dans le hall comme une trainée de poudre après ça. « Qui est-ce ? » fut répété de nombreuses fois, et tout le monde sembla paniquer de voir Alby en position de faiblesse pour la première fois de sa vie. Thomas resserra son emprise sur le poignet du garçon alors qu'il se tourna vers moi et me sourit tendrement, comme si tout était normal.  
« Tu as quelque chose à lui dire, joli-cœur ?  
-Je… Non, merci… ses yeux avaient beau être normaux, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser aux orbes rouges vif qui sommeillaient sous cette couverture humaine. Il ne m'inspirait pas confiance, malgré le pacte, malgré mon âme entre ses doigts fins depuis ma résurrection.  
-Alors tout est réglé. Allez, casse-toi, et rappelle toi de moi. » dit-il froidement à Alby, l'observant de ses yeux inexpressifs alors qu'il détala sans demander son reste.  
« Putain de merde, Newt ! tu vas bien ? Je viens d'entendre ce qui t'étais arrivé avec Alby, je suis désolé ! Je… euh, salut ? »  
Minho venait d'arriver en courant, les yeux alertes et une veine battant visiblement dans son cou. Il me regarda, puis regarda Thomas avec des yeux intrigués.  
« Je suis Minho, dit-il en tendant la main au brun, qui regarda le membre offert comme si c'était un morceau de pain rassit. Il finit tout de même par la serrer, un sourire satisfait au visage, ses yeux brillants comme ceux d'un fauve dans la nuit noire.  
« Thomas. Je suis nouveau ici, et je crois qu'il était temps que j'arrive.  
-En effet, ne pus-je m'empêcher de souffler. »

Mon nouvel ami asiatique me regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable, avant de reporter son attention sur Thomas, l'observant avec méfiance.  
« T'as l'air d'avoir de bons réflexes, ça te dirait de faire de la course ? On aurait besoin de plus de personnes compétentes, et t'as plutôt l'air d'avoir la forme. Et je comptais faire un nettoyage de printemps dans l'équipe, certains points n'ont pas été assez clairs entre nous. »  
Minho avait veillé à accentuer le volume de sa voix sur ses dernières phrases, faisant en sorte que tout le monde entende bien. Certains garçons que je reconnaissais comme étant Gally et Winston, deux de l'équipe du brun, grognèrent dans un coin avant d'entrer en classe. Mais Minho semblait n'en avoir rien à faire.  
« Pourquoi pas ? C'est toujours bon de s'occuper, j'ai besoin d'ouvrir mes chakras d'après mes amis, autant le faire avec un bon sport de course ! »  
Les deux garçons se saluèrent poliment avant que Minho ne finisse par se diriger vers la classe. Il me demanda discrètement de le rejoindre dès que possible, ce que je lui promis en le regardant s'éloigner. Il ne resta plus que moi et Thomas dans le couloir, et ce dernier me regarda d'un air espiègle, ses yeux sombres plongés dans les miens.  
« Si tu voulais te la jouer ''discret'', c'est raté. Tout le monde t'a remarqué, commentai-je après l'avoir bien regardé.  
-Je prends ça pour un remerciement.  
-Je t'ai vendu mon âme, je ne crois pas avoir besoin de te dire quoi que ce soit de gentil.  
-Et pourtant, tu voudrais bien, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Le démon s'approcha lentement de moi, jusqu'à coller nos bassins, me faisant déglutir de gêne, et sûrement de peur aussi. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un avant, et de savoir que c'était un démon qui se tenait en face de moi à ce moment même ne m'enchantait absolument pas. Je tentai de me décoller de lui, mais cela fut en vain car il me tenait désormais fermement par les bras.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me colles comme ça ?  
-Parce que nous ne sommes qu'un, Newt. Et que je fais aussi ce que je veux. Seule contrainte du jeu c'est de te venger, le reste c'est carte blanche, alors autant profiter. »  
Il glissa ses paroles au creux de mon oreille, m'envoyant des frissons glacés le long de ma colonne, avant d'atteindre directement mes entrailles.  
« Alors tout n'est qu'un jeu pour toi ? Ma vie, c'est ton terrain de jeu ? ma voix fut bien plus amère que prévu, et je m'en étonnai.  
-Tant qu'il ne t'est fait aucun mal susceptible de ternir ton âme, alors oui, tout est un jeu. »  
Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon oreille et il la mordilla gentiment, avant de laisser ses lippes parcourir ma mâchoire lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne frôle mes lèvres, envoyant un millier d'alertes de danger en moi.  
Mais au dernier instant, il se rétracta, et me regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, l'air désormais grave. Je vis un soupçon de noir disparaître dans le blanc de ses globes, et il sourit à nouveau, avec un air indéniablement victorieux ancré sur son visage pâle.  
« Je crois que j'ai repéré un démon, déclarai-je, pour détourner son attention. Teresa, je crois. C'est son vrai nom ?  
-Bravo, tu deviens un vrai petit chasseur de démons, pour ta première journée de retour ! Oui, c'était son vrai nom avant qu'elle ne décède malencontreusement. Désormais, elle est le Némésion, comme nous. Avec sa petite appellation personnelle, mais on y viendra plus tard.  
-Je ne comprends rien à ton histoire de Némésion, admis-je avec une pointe d'irritabilité dans la voix.  
-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, joli-cœur. Tu es déjà en retard, ne laisse pas ton ami s'impatienter ! il déclara cela avec un rictus tordu, assez ressemblant avec celui de Teresa, ce qui eut don de m'énerver.  
-Ouais. Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? Comploter avec Satan ?  
-Tu es charmant. » sourit-il simplement .  
Il embrassa lascivement ma joue, et partit sans un mot de plus vers la classe dans laquelle était rentrée Fry. Je me dirigeai à mon tour vers ma propre classe, m'excusant auprès du professeur avant de presser le pas pour rejoindre la table où Minho m'avait gardé une place. Alors que je m'installai, Minho me fixa d'une étrange manière.  
« Il est pas net, ton pote. Déclara-t-il, de but en blanc alors que je m'asseyais et posai mes affaires sur la table en bois usé par les élèves artistes, dessinant des formes variées.  
-Ce n'est pas mon pote, il m'a juste sauvé la mise, je voulais le remercier, et savoir si Alby ne l'avait pas amoché. Mais tout va bien alors… tout va bien. »  
L'asiatique me regarda encore puis haussa les épaules avant de retourner à un dessin médiocre qu'il avait fait sur sa feuille. Je tentai de me concentrer sur les cours, tout en repensant à ce qui venait tout juste de se passer.  
La vengeance venait de commencer.

_  
_  
Okay alors JE SAIS QUE J'AI UN RETARD MONSTRE, et j'en suis tellement désolée ! J'ai du réviser pour mon bac, et j'avais vraiment pas e temps d'écrire, sans parler de tout ce que j'avais à faire entre temps.. MAIS BREF, le chapitre 2 est enfin là, et la 3 est sur la route ! Cette histoire m'inspire toujours autant, et vos commentaires m'ont vraiment poussé à continuer, alors merci infiniment !  
Je vous aime, à très bientôt, n'hésitez pas à me dire que ce vous en avez pensé !  
Mathbeth_


End file.
